6 de septiembre
by marielitap-chanXDSasuSaku4ever
Summary: nunca olvidare aquel 6 de septiembre...Vi bajar a Hinata como todas las veces que hacíamos pijamada en su casa, bajaba con tremenda sábana blanca encima, con talco en la cara y en todo el cuerpo visible dándole un aspecto de fantasma...


**Wo0las!! Jeje..esta vez traigo una historia de terror, algo de SasuSaku y suspenso. inner "siiiiiiii….!!Sasukito-kun!!"**

**La fecha no sé, se me vino a la mente. Jaja…como se me ocurrió, pues, después de cierta experiencia, no muy buena que digamos ¬¬, en el baño de mi cole, en donde penan por cierto U¬¬. (no piensen mal!)**

**Inner "fue horrible, fue horrible!!!"TTT_TTT**

**Por cierto Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen(inner:bla bla bla bla..)(yop:shannaro!!!no interrumpas!!!¬¬#)decía…que son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama…por que si fueran míos..hace rato hubiese muerto Itachi por hacer sufrir a mi Sasuke-kun…,Sasuke jamás se hubiese ido con orochigay, Naruto no sería tan baka, Neji me aria la tarea…y me hubiese secuestrado a gaara…jejeje..en serio!!**

xXxXxXxXxXxX- xXxXxXxXxXxX- xXxXxXxXxXxX- xXxXxXxXxXxX- xXxXxXxXxXxX-

**6 de septiembre**

**Nunca olvidaré aquel 6 de septiembre…**

Era de noche, como a las 9 y Me dirigía hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga Hinata Uchiha, sí, Uchiha, hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos y ricos del país y del mundo. Tenía, bueno, tiene dos hermanos: el mayor llamado Itachi, estudia en la universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas del país; de 25 años, estudiaba la carrera de médico, extrañamente no seguía lo mismo que su padre. Físicamente es perfecto, ojos azabaches, cabello negro un poco largo recogido en una coleta baja, su cara reflejaba madurez y un poco de cansancio seguro de los excesivos trabajos de la universidad, cuerpo de atleta, aunque no sé si en realidad practicaba algún deporte, inteligente y su personalidad, era muy agradable, chistoso, amable, respetuoso, humilde, caballeroso, y de más, que llenaría un testamento si sigo, el hombre perfecto dirán, pero no, yo estaba completamente enamorada de su hermano menor, Sasuke: de mi misma edad, 17 años, cabello rebelde negro con reflejos azules, piel nívea como la nieve, ojos profundos azabaches, que con una mirada te derriten, cuerpo de dios, formados músculos en el pecho, y brazos fuertes, que me tentaban a correr a abrazarlo, pero su carácter era de lo peor: era arrogante, frío como un témpano de hielo, egoísta, Mr. Ego, serio, indiferente, nada amable, ni caballeroso, pero si inteligente, y aún así me gustaba.

Y mi amiga, la mejor, Hinata, ella siempre me había ayudado desde que tengo memoria, siempre me ha apoyado en las buenas y malas, en momentos difíciles, y me ha dado consejos. A mi parecer bonita, y no comprendo el porqué aun no tiene novio, de cabello negro azulado, largo, tez muy blanca como la de Sasuke, ojos extrañamente de color a perlados, cuerpo bien formado, y su personalidad es muy amable, buena persona, solidaria, humilde, introvertida eso sí, callada, tímida, pero muy respetuosa y amigable, así era mi mejor amiga.

Regresando con la historia, ya estaba llegando a la casa, digo mansión Uchiha, me veo por última vez en el espejo que cargaba en mi mano, me arreglé un mechón rosa, vi si no se me había corrido el delineador de mis verde ojos, ya que ¿quién no se estaría arreglando para verse perfecta ante el chico que le gusta?, pues yo sí, Sasuke estaría allí, porque obviamente el vive allí. La pijamada en la casa de mi amiga estaba planeada desde semanas atrás, así que por nada del mundo cambiaría de opinión.

Estábamos entrando por la puerta de rejas, en el carro de mi papi, divisé a lo lejos la puerta de entrada, de la casa. Allí estaba Itachi con una sonrisa, y sus padres. Parecían que iban a salir porque estaban vestidos de forma elegantísima, bueno no es que no se vistan de forma elegante, sino que estaban vestidos como para alguna reunión de negocios o algo así. Me bajé del auto, e Itachi inmediatamente me saludo...

-hola Sakura-chan.

…con un beso en la mano, y lo salude igualmente con un beso en la mejilla; después saludé a sus padres que me avisaron que saldrían por 3 o 4 horas, y regresarían tarde; además que mi amiga y yo nos quedábamos solas con Sasuke en la casa.

"**kyaaaaaa!!!, una noche con Sasuke-kun!!" **decía mi inner con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Esa noche sería larga, tenía ese presentimiento. Desde que salí de casa.

Los padres de Itachi y él, se dirigieron a su auto, sin antes llamar a Sasuke para que le avise a Hinata que ya estaba aquí.

Mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho, cuando vi que se acervaba a mí.

-hmp, hola. Le avisaré a Hinata que ya estás aquí, espera en la sala un momento- dijo con su típica pose de indiferente.

-….-yo aún no atinaba a decirle nada, me había quedado congelada.

-que?, no me digas que no sabes dónde queda la sala, si tantas veces has venido- dijo con tono de burla.

-si sé donde queda!- dije reaccionando y obviamente molesta.

-…- para esos momentos el ya no estaba, ya se había ido escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto de Hinata, dejándome hablando sola.

-arg! No sé cómo me puede gustar alguien así!- refunfuñe

"**porque, a pesar de ser muy arrogante, también es buena persona, muy dentro de él" **me recalcó mi inner.

Es verdad, Sasuke podría ser la persona más desagradable de la tierra, pero muy dentro de él es un poquito amable. Yo misma lo había comprobado, lo conozco muy bien desde la escuela, y sé que lo único en que piensa es que los sentimientos son una debilidad. Quien sabe porque. Yo era su única amiga. Las demás solo estaban cerca de él por su dinero y fama, y yo quería conocerlo a fondo(no piensen mal XDD), y me había enamorado de Sasuke, no del chico más adinerado y guapo del instituto. Y aunque no lo diga, sé que me considera su amiga, y sé que le gusta hacerme enfadar.

Fui a la sala y me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones color rojo. Se me había olvidado la pequeña obsesión de esa familia por los colores rojo, negro y blanco. Toda la casa estaba diseñada de esos colores, perfectamente combinados. Y el emblema de la familia Uchiha, un abanico de color blanco y rojo.

Después de esperar 15 minutos, bajo por las escaleras Sasuke, con una cara de aburrimiento y se sentó en el otro sillón frente a la tele, mejor dicho al plasma, cogió un libro y se puso a leer, como si yo no existiera ni siquiera me miró y dijo en suspiro:

-ya viene-

Entonces entendí a que se refería. Vi bajar a Hinata como todas las veces que hacíamos pijamada en su casa, bajaba con tremenda sábana blanca encima, con talco en la cara y en todo el cuerpo visible dándole un aspecto de fantasma, y haciendo un sonidito fantasmagórico con su voz.

-uuuuuuuuu…..SA-KU-RA…uuuu..-intentaba asustarme.

Ya se me había olvidado la obsesión de mi amiga con los fantasmas, siempre trataba de asustarme disfrazándose de uno o merodear por la casa tratando de asustar a su familia, pero eso en mi ya no funcionaba, y creo que en su familia tampoco.

-uuuu….¿qué ya no te asusta?T-T-dijo sacándose la sabana de encima.

Sasuke y yo la mirábamos con una gotaza en la cabeza.

-ese truco me lo sé desde que tengo 5 años, Hinata U¬¬-dije con un tic en el ojo.

-TT_TT-lloró más ella

-ya no llores y mejor hagamos algo, que no me quiero aburrir tan temprano!!-dije entusiasta.

-es verdad, veamos películas de terror!!n.n-dijo, y Sasuke y yo otra vez le mirábamos con una gota. ¿Cómo podía pasar de triste a alegre así?

-okay, pero yo quiero ver pelis en la sala, es que aquí da más miedo..-dije viendo a Sasuke, yo quería quedarme cerca de él.

- ¬¬hmp, estoy leyendo y no quiero ruidos- dijo de forma cortante.

-viste hermanito, no vamos a gritar tanto…siiiii?-dijo Hinata con ojos aguados.

-¬¬hmp, pero si hacen escándalo se van arriba-acepto el cubo de hielo.

-y por que no te vas tú?-dijo Hinata

-porque aquí es más comodo,n.n-dijo él.

-menuda escusa U¬¬-dije yo

-hmp-

-bueno, bueno, porque no ves la película con nosotras?- le dijo Hinata

-….-pensó un rato y dijo

-hmp…-

-menudo vocabulario, hazme acuerdo de comprarte un diccionario¬¬-dije yo

-hmp-

-ya dejen de pelear y veamos el exorcista!!!- y dicho esto salió corriendo hacia el librero en donde estaban las pelis(N/a: JEJE…es que hay unas repisas en donde se ponen las pelis, solo que no me acuerdo…)

Regresó con la dichosa película y la puso. Después vino con una plato lleno de canguil.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando empezó la peli.

Después de unos cuantos gritos, arañazos, saltos, y de más, se acabó la película.

Se podía ver una emocionada Hinata diciendo cosas como "increíble", "otra vez" y "películas".

Una despeinada Sakura, tratando de esconderse detrás del sillón.

Y un Sasuke, todo rasguñado, golpeado, estropeado, despeinado.(no piensen malXDD.)

-Casi me asfixian-dijo el Uchiha

-es que me dio mucho miedo- dije yo con ojos de cachorrito.

-otra vez! otra vez! otra vez! otra vez!-gritaba Hinata

-por supuesto que NO!!!-dijimos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo, causando que los dos nos sonrojáramos y viráramos la cara hacia el lado contrario.

Me di cuenta que ya eran las 10 para la 1 de la madrugada y que había empezado a llover, y se escuchaban espantosos truenos en el cielo, recordé que le tengo miedo a los truenos y rayos.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo en el patio.

Yo brinqué del susto y Hinata me miró divertida.

-jaja te dan miedo los rayos!!!-dijo riendo

-hmp-dije molesta, después me di cuenta que había hablado como Sasuke y me sonrojé.

-oye, ese es mi monosílabo-se quejó Sasuke

-jejej, parece que estar tan cerquita de Sasuke hizo que se te pegue,jejejej, tanto que lo abraz..-no terminó porque ya le había dado un golpecito en la cabeza.

-auch!!!-se quejó.

De nuevo sonó un rayo caer, pero ahora sonó más cerca, y arriba.

-yo voy arriba a ver que fue eso-dijo Hinata y subió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

**Nunca olvidaré aquel 6 de septiembre…**

En que Nos quedamos solos Sasuke y yo.

"**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ahora si estamos solitos!!! Hay que aprovechar!!!"** chillaba mi inner.

-bueno será mejor que te arregles sino nuestros padres pensarán otra cosa- dijo Sasuke con cierto sonrojo que lo hacía ver más lindo.

-si…-

Después de 20 minutos que Hinata no regresaba, comenzamos a preocuparnos.

Estábamos sentados en el mismo sillón uno al lado del otro, en silencio, un incomodo silencio, como si uno deseara decir algo al otro pero no se atrevía.

En eso escuché otro rayo que retumbó en el casómetro, grité y no sé como salté y abrasé a Sasuke, escondiéndome en su pecho.-///-

De pronto me sentí estúpida, ¿tan grande y asustándome con esas tonterías?, pero todo cambió cuando sentí que Sasuke me abrazaba también, y me acariciaba el cabello.

-tranquila…solo fue un rayo…-me decía con ¿Ternura?, si el gran pedazo de hielo andante me estaba hablando con ternura.

-me sonrojé rápidamente-y mi inner se había desmayado, con razón estaba tan callada.

Alcé la cabeza lentamente, pero no lo miré a los ojos, me daba mucha vergüenza.

-Sakura…-me dijo como para que le mire, pero yo no quería.

-Sakura, mírame- me pidió.

Alcé la vista y vi que nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros. Pude ver en sus ojos, ¿AMOR?, me estaba volviendo loca!!!, el no me podría estar viendo así, capaz que era mi imaginación.

-yo…O//////O-intenté decir algo pero me interrumpió.

-shhh….déjame hablar a mi…-me dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios y yo cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

Nos que damos contemplando por unos segundos. Yo miraba sus profundos ojos negros, y me di cuenta que él, miraba mis ojos y mis labios, mis ojos y mis labios.

-Sakura, yo quería decirte hace tiempo.u////u….. que cada vez que estás cerca de mí, mi corazón se acelera, me pongo nervioso, siento que quiero estar cerca de ti, contemplar tus ojos, verte sonreír, es un sentimiento que llena de calidez mi corazón; ya sé, que siempre he dicho que los sentimientos son debilidades, pero cerca de ti siento que debo protegerte, te ves tan frágil, tan pequeña(dijo eso cogiendo mis manos), y ahora entiendo el porqué….(me miró de nuevo a los ojos) estoy completamente seguro(me cogió el mentón y me fue acernado más a él)…Sakura…yo te a..- en muy, pero muy fuerte rayo sonó arriba, como en el cuarto de Hinata, y a la vez sonó un vidrio romperse y un estruendo en el patio, haciendo que saltara hacia atrás y me separara de él, tapando me los oídos con mis manos.

-hmp, será mejor que vayas a ver que sucedió arriba y yo voy al ver el patio- dijo frio.

Pero después me cogió el rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Y dijo:

-ve…y cuídate.., nos vemos aquí mismo- y lo vi desaparecer por el corredor hacia el patio.

Me quedé estática, me toque los labios y sonreí.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Hinata.

Subí las escaleras, giré a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, seguí largo y la puerta de la derecha era la del cuarto de Hinata.(menudo laberintoXDD)

Desde afuera pude ver que el cuarto estaba con la luz apagada, y la puerta apenas abierta. Entré sigilosamente como si fuese una ladrona, y no vi nada no vi a Hinata, ni rastro de ella, porque toso estaba oscuro, de repente se escuchó un rayo y la poca luz que había en toda la casa se fue.

Ese rayo tal vez cayó muy cerca y afectó la electricidad de la casa, pensé.

Con la luz de los rayos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes pude ver al fondo del cuarto, la ventana abierta, pero con el vidrio roto. Me acerqué a la ventana despacio y la miré detenidamente ¿Cómo se pudo haber roto así?, casi no había vidrio.

Me acerqué más e intenté asomarme, y solo vi el patio, esa ventana daba al patio.

Ese lugar me dada escalofríos.

Lo peor fue después. No sé como sentí que perdía el equilibrio, tambaleaba hacia la ventana, me sentí mareada, y traté de apoyarme en la pared pero fue en vano, ya que me vi caer de la ventana, desde el segundo piso de la casa, del cuarto de Hinata hacia el patio, como en cámara lenta, y cuando ya casi llegué al suelo, vi a Hinata saludándome con la mano desde el patio y escuché y grito desgarrador, pero no pude identificar de quién. Después todo se volvió negro.

-----------------------------------

Fui poco a poco abriendo mis ojos, me di cuenta que estaba en la sala, en el mismo sillón donde Sasuke se me declaró. Sasuke, pensé, que habría pasado, habría sido mentira y todo lo había soñado. No lo sé.

Me estaba comenzando a impacientar. Después vi que Hinata bajaba las escaleras, otra vez disfrazada de fantasma haciéndome asustar por segunda vez, yo lo único que hice fue suspirar y decirle:

-ya Hinata, creo que deberías cambiar de truco porque ese ya no sirve-

-…T-T-otra vez se puso a lloriquear.

-ya, ya, mejor veamos otra vez la peli, si?-intenté animarla.

-siiii!!!!-gritó y fue a coger el control remoto.

En eso vi como Sasuke venia corriendo con un teléfono en mano, y agitado y ni siquiera nos prestó atención.

-yaa!!-dijo a Hinata cuando prendió la tele.

En ese momento vi que Sasuke giró a ver la tele y abrió los ojos como ¿asustados?, en su rostro se veía, miedo, desesperación. No entendía nada. De pronto escuché que la puerta de la casa se abría de golpe y entraban mis padres ,los de Hinata e Itachi.

Era extraño, ni siquiera nos miraron, y estaban de apuro, con los rostros llenos de dolor, agonía, miedo, frustración.

Mi madre estaba llorando, la mamá de Hinata también, Itachi estaba con los ojos llorosos, y a Sasuke no le veía la cara, ya que la tenía gacha.

Itachi, pasó de nosotras y le dijo a Sasuke:

-tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, todo estará bien…-no entendí esa frase y Hinata me miraba con cara de duda.

-donde están Sakura y Hinata, como pasó, cuando, porque??-decía mi madre como loca.

-en el cuarto de Hinata..-susurró Sasuke y todos salieron hacia allá.

-ey!!!, aquí estamos, en la sala, adonde van?- decía Hinata.

-vamos a ver, quiero saber que pasa- dije yo temerosa y Hinata asintió.

Subimos al cuarto de Hinata y todo estaba como la ultima vez que subí, pero esta vez la luz si estaba prendida. Mi padres estaban a la derecha, los de Hinata la izquierda, Itachi justo alado de la ventana, y Sasuke, al lado de nosotras mirando de frente a la ventana.

Vi que estaba llorando, nunca lo había visto así, su cara denotaba tristeza, dolor, angustia, decepción, culpa, y miedo.

-sa..kura..hina..ta..-sollozaba él.

Todos miraban a la ventana. Ya quería saber que rayos pasaba, así que le tomé de la mano a Hinata, y la arrastré prácticamente hacia la ventana.

Al asomarnos fue lo peor.

**Nunca olvidaré aquel 6 de septiembre…**

Cuando me asomé por la ventana y vi me cuerpo inerte en el patio, en ese momento comprendí todo: el porqué no nos tomaban en cuenta, porqué no nos miraban ni escuchaban. Estaba en shock, lagrimas salían de mis ojos verdes, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Miré de nuevo mi cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de la que solía llamar mi mejor amiga, Hinata, inerte también que estaba llorando, **y que ya no debía disfrazarse para pretender ser un fantasma merodeando por la casa.**

xXxXxXxXxXxX- xXxXxXxXxXxX- xXxXxXxXxXxX- xXxXxXxXxXxX- xXxXxXxXxXxX-

**uuuu…ojalá les haya gustado!!!n.n**

**inner "más les vale!! #¬¬"**

**cofcof, reviewnme!!!!!sii?? **

**aré una acontinuación? No lose…necesito inspiración**

**inner "si te refieres a otra experiencias de esas.¬¬ no cuentes conmigo O.O"**

**n..no…todavía toy traumada…jejejeje UO.O (no piensen mal!!)**

**inner "deberías cambiar de frase ¬¬"**

**weno sayo!!!**

**Atte.** →**M**å®**¡**³**-**©**h**ä**n**←

**~\****マリエラ****/**


End file.
